Break Me Off
by Backwards Glance
Summary: Summery: [AU] Ed moves to a nice town after his father’s disappearance and finds himself in a not so nice situation. Noah, the girl that comes too close for comfort, brings it upon herself to befriend the little blond boy and revile his ‘wicked ways.’
1. Prologue

Summery: (AU) Ed moves to a nice town after his father's disappearance and finds himself in a not so nice situation. Noah, the girl that comes too close for comfort, brings it upon herself to befriend the little blond boy and revile his 'wicked ways.' (EnvyxEd, RoyxEd; possible OOC)

* * *

**_Prologue_**

The blond sighed deeply. He hated new schools. Not knowing anyone or being the outcast. Catching up was easy enough. Being subject to rumors and gossip was never any fun.

Why did this have to happen to him? What's that sound? Why did they have to move again? What is that sound? Why was he standing here, in the middle of a deserted hallway, asking himself these stupid questions? What the hell is that sound?!

WHAM!!!

The blond fell onto the floor, holding his recently injured head.

Foot falls stopped abruptly as bright green eyes fell upon the injured boy.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" asked a soft female voice. Golden eyes lifted to see a woman crouched down, hugging her knees, a little ways away from himself. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

He waved her off with a small smile and slowly brought himself to his feet. "Nah. I'm alright."

"Good!" She chirped, then reached for a folded piece of paper on the ground. As the pale girl unfolded it he realized exactly what it was.

"Hey- give that back!"

He was ignored.

"Ah! You're a freshman I see... and a transfer no less." She smirked and he shivered. "'Edward Elric.' Nice to meet you Edward. My name is Jennifer Bismark, but I prefer Noah." She smiled at him. "I'm a Senior."

He muttered a 'Great' as she continued to look over his schedule.

"Eww, no way! You got Scar 4th period. Pfft, good luck." Ed sighed, somewhat relived, as she returned the paper. "Well it seems you get here in time for lunch!" Noah said while stuffing her hands into the pockets of her black pullover hoodie. "I was on my there myself. Come on, you can sit with me."

As he was led down the locker lined empty halls to the cafeteria a small smile twitched at Ed's lips. Not even five minutes after he left the main office and he had already been attacked by, and made friends with, a Senior.


	2. New Friends?

Written By: Backwards Glance

Edited By: Mr. Sandman

Summery: (_AU) Ed moves to a nice town after his father's disappearance and finds himself in a not so nice situation. Noah, the girl that comes too close for comfort, brings it upon herself to befriend the little blond boy and revile _his '_wicked ways.' (EnvyxEd, RoyxEd; possible OOC_)

Pairings: mentioned OCxOC

Warnings: Profanity

Songs to blame for the creation of this fic:  
'Bad Reputation' - Thin Lizzy  
'Beast and the Harlot' - A7X  
'Throw Me Away' - KoRn  
'Shut Me Up' - MSI

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: New… Friend?**

As I led him to the empty table on the far end of the cafeteria I quickly scanned the vast room. Good. They're not here.

I continued to nod every now and again, throwing in a comment or two, as he spoke.

As we sat at the round table next to the window I couldn't help but notice something he said.

"Basketball?" I asked blankly. He paused to stare at me, then nodded.

"Yeah," he said slowly, probably wondering why I'm questioning him about it now instead of when he brought it up.

"Why don't you try out?" I asked, popping a tatter tot into my mouth.

"Huh?"

"Try out for the b-ball team." I smiled. "You may be short," -I could see him twitching with this comment, as if he wanted to scream at me- "but if your as good as you claim you'll have no problem getting on." My smile turned into a grin. "Their going to hold tryouts next week. If you need any help I'm here."

I couldn't help but laugh at his blush. _Having fun imagining a little one-on-one with me Eddie Boy? _Wow. _He_ would like this kid. Ha! I feel like a pimp now.

I sighed and traced the diamond like scar under my eye. I need a better hobby then this. Next thing I know, someone is tugging my hair and moaning softly in my ear. Long green locks of hair fell over my eyes.

Ed watched, somewhat confused, as Noah flailed her arms madly to get the two off her.

They jumped back, almost immediately, and stared at her until she stopped. Once she calmed they took seats beside her.

Ed's gaze shifted from the blonde girl with pink lines on her right shoulder and cheek to the green haired boy with eyes so dark they almost looked black.

"I thought I told you not to do that!" Noah spat, glaring at the green haired boy. He only smirked at her, his dark eyes looking darker. "What are you two doing here anyways?"

"Is it really that important to you?" he asked in response.

The blonds girl fixed her black tank top, which had previously been askew. "Here," she said, reaching in the pocket of her jeans and placing a small green ipod onto the table.

Ed's mind wandered as he watched them. Who were these people? They seemed to be friends with Noah. They didn't really dress differently from her.

Noah, whom had taken off her hoodie before the entered the cafeteria and tied it around her waist, was wearing a red T-shirt that had the words "L'Arc En Ciel"(1) written on it. She wore a pair of black pants that looked 4 sizes too big that had chains hanging from the belt loops and tears in the knees. Holding up her pants was a red belt, the buckle was a skull and cross bones with diamonds for eyes. She was wearing a pair of Vans which had a design on it but he couldn't make out what exactly it was. To top that off she was still wearing her book bag. It was a black messenger bag with what looked like the Grim Reaper on it, the words "HART & HUNTINGTON TATTOO CO." under it.

The blonde girl had a black tank top and a pair of baggy blue jeans with patches on them with several different designs on them. They were also written all over. Band names, lyrics to songs, names of what he guessed were friends or family, and small pictures. He guessed she was wearing combat boots, that's what it looked like to him anyways.

And there was also that boy with long green hair. He was also wearing a black pullover hoodie, but his had a picture of a grave yard on it and a pair of hands at the top with strings tied to them, those strings leading to the graves. Between those hands read "METALLICA" and under the graves were the words "MASTER OF PUPPETS." He was wearing a pair of black pants that had chains hanging from the belt loops and pockets. The stitching was red. His shoes were black and white Converse. He also had on a head band. It was black with three red circles that had red lines leading from one to the next. An upside down red triangle. (2)

"_He_ wants to talk to you after school, Strawberry (3)." Those words brought Ed back to earth.

"I'm sure it would be from your request, eh En? Can't we stop being so… _Envious_?"

He scoffed and turned away. "Yeah, what ever Strawberry." She rolled her eyes at his words.

"Ya know, En, when you talk all I here is 'Blahze blah blah. Blahze blah blah blah." She scoffed as well and crossed her arms. "Take me to my car. Sadly your boring the hell out of me Envy."

"Go _rot_ in hell, Strawberry!" Noah smirked at Envy's outburst.

"I vacation there babe. And you wanna know something interesting?" she asked, although Ed got the feeling she didn't care either way. "There the curtains match the carpet."

His lips turned down to form a perfect frown. "Stupid whore," he spat. She smiled.

"Only in your eyes," she replied coolly. He growled.

"Jennifer Bismark, you stupid Strawberry, why don't you go away?!" Envy seethed. The girl beside him stared for a moment before leaving. Only Ed noticed this.

"Because, my dear Envy, this is the cafeteria and Juniors' have no rights or power over Seniors'." She smiled as his face grew red. "So why don't you stick to you day job? Working for the Rent-A-Whore Program and bossing around Freshmen?"

A woman came up to the table and wrapped her arms loosely around Noah's neck. Noah gave a start at this. Envy glared.

"Now now, Noah. Be nice," she cooed as she nuzzled her captive.

"Mmm… Hello Kalis," Noah purred, earning a giggle in response.

"Rachel! What the hell are _you_ doing here?!" Envy shuddered as a glare was thrown his way.

"Watch it Envy," she hissed. "That pretty little mouth of yours is going to got you into big trouble."

Noah smiled at Ed as the woman sat between her and Envy.

"Ed, this is --"

Noah made a strange sound as the woman leaned over her to grasp Ed's hand.

"Rachel Fauna, nice to meet chya." She smiled at his blush. His blush deepened as she yanked on his arm, pulling him closer. Their noses now just barely touched. "My, my, my aren't you a cute one? But I've never seen you round here before."

Before anyone could blink a confused blonde found himself on the floor, stomach in pain. Pained golden eyes rose to meet angered green. The pale teen had her arms wrapped tightly around cinnamon shoulders.

"Mine."

Blonde and brunette walked down the empty hallway towards the Teachers Lounge. Both were silent as the brunette led the way.

"I must ask again that you forgive Noah," the brunette sighed, flashing a smile at the small blonde beside her. "Forgive me as well. I can't help myself when I see someone cute I just have to kiss them."

Ed chose to chuckle instead of responding in actual words. _How do you respond to something like that anyways? _he wondered. _Psycho Woman. I can't believe she's one of my teachers… _

Upon reaching the Teachers Lounge Rachel opened the door with a smirk. "I'm back loves. And I have a new student!"

Ed froze up somewhat. Several men and woman were sitting around a table, a few looking back at him. He felt strange under their gazes. Especially _his_

Onyx eyes gazed lazily over at the blonde, staring only until the brunette next to him moved to his side and rested her hand on his head, ruffling his black hair.

"Pay attention when I talk to you Mustang," came Rachel's sharp command. She smiled at Edward. "Edward Elric this is Roy Mustang, he will be your science teacher.

Her smile turned to a grin as she turned to Mustang. "Mustang show him around for me while I go see if I can find a room for him, 'kay?" she asked in the most innocent voice she could muster at that moment.

He sighed and stood, walking past the small blonde and out the door.

"Follow Mustang he'll show you around," Rachel instructed. "When you return I properly introduce you to everyone and show you your new room."

"Come one Pipsqueak lets go already."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU WANNA CRUNCH LIKE AN ANT?!"

* * *

(1) L'Arc En Ciel is the band who does the opening theme to Full Metal Alchemist. I wonder how many people caught that? 

(2) After much arguing Envy finally convinced me to let him keep his headband from the anime. And on that note I tried to keep Marta's clothes as close to the anime as possible, just incase no one could figure out it was her by the pink tattoo on her right shoulder neck and cheek.

(3) No not strawberries you eat. And not Ichigo Kurosaki either. A "Strawberry" is a person who sells themselves for drugs. Or that was the old term for it anyway. I still like using it in my stories.

Envy: Why do I have to wear that stupid Metallica shirt? Their so old!

Alex: Hey! Don't talk about them like that! Besides, if you wanna stick so close to the manga then you'll be way older then them!


End file.
